gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Dogs
This story is a work of fiction and is considered non-canon within the Metal Gear universe. This story takes place following the events of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Characters *Venom Snake *Revolver Ocelot *Kazuhira Miller *Devan Cyneric Factions *Diamond Dogs *Cipher *Rogue Coyote *Zero Risk Security Prologue - Money for the Weekend “Boss, we’ve received an offer from Rogue Coyote, one of the major PFs operating in the Angola-Zaire border region. They want to form a coalition with Diamond Dogs to remove their main competitor in the region, Zero Risk Security, believed to be ran by Cipher. Removing them from the region would create an opportunity for both of us, an opportunity for profit, and an opportunity for us to get at Cipher. Ocelot is skeptical, so he’s having intelligence look into it. He told me you could check in with him on your iDroid.” Kaz said. Snake opened up his iDroid. “Can we trust them?” he said. “Depends. You extracted their leader, so they want him back if the deal is to be done.” Ocelot said. “Fine. Anything else?” “Well, they want 50 Diamond Dogs soldiers out in the field sometime this week. You think we can handle that?” “Did you talk to Kaz about it?” “No, not yet.” “Then i’ll get back to base soon and we’ll have a real conversation about this.” Snake closed his iDroid and continued his mission. He was in Afghanistan attempting to locate a contact in Da Wialo Kallai. The contact had special information regarding a recent business transaction between Cipher and Zero Risk Security. ZRS recently moved into Afghanistan to build a larger influence, similar to Diamond Dogs. “Boss, remember to grab him from behind. That’s how he’ll know it’s you. Once you extract him, make sure to get out of the hot zone. Everyone’s gonna notice that fulton.” Kaz said. Snake remained silent. Snake located his target, a man named Edward. He grabbed him from behind. “Spit it out.” Snake said. “The weapon they’re transacting is in a tower, you can’t miss it.” Edward said. “It’s a weapon? What kind of weapon exactly?” “How am I supposed to know?” Snake proceeded to incapacitate Edward, and he fultoned him back to Mother Base. “Did you catch that Kaz?” Snake said. “Yes. You need to go check it out, Snake. You know the drill. Capture the weapon, bring it back to Mother Base.” Kaz said. Chapter 1 - What are we? Snake proceeded up the hill towards the tower where this weapon was being held. “Snake. We’ve received further intel on this weapon after Ocelot… wasn’t so kind. I’ll fill you in later. This Edward said he saw it being tested on a bird or something. Said it looked like something from the 21st century. I don’t know, but if it’s something like that we need it now. If Cipher gets their hands on this, we’re done.” Kaz said. “I’ve got this under control, Kaz.” Snake replied. Snake snuck past a few guards & decided to subdue a guard to his left. Snake grabbed from behind, dragged him behind a structure & put a knife to his throat. “Tell me about this weapon. Spit it out.” Snake said. The guard said something in Russian. “Boss, according to our translator, he said something about a pistol & a boy. It was pretty muffled, but might be enough.” Kaz said. Snake knocked the man out cold and fultoned the man back to Mother Base. “So something about a pistol, and a boy. Kaz, that’s not going on much.” Snake said. “Interrogate someone else. We should know what’s in there before you go in.” “Fine.” Snake attracted a guard by throwing a magazine and made him come over. Snake grabbed him, and put a knife to his throat. “Tell me about this weapon. Spit it out.” Snake said. “You think you’re really special?” The man said. “Big Boss, ‘the greatest soldier of all-time’ supposedly. You’ll see.” He said. The man was knocked unconscious by Snake. “Kaz, we may have a problem. I’m gonna send him back and you get Ocelot interrogating him immediately. Do you understand?” Snake said. “Yes, Boss.” Snake made his way into the building where this weapon was held. It was a worn out tower made of stone. Snake slowly creeped up the stairs. He got upstairs to find no guards on the floor. Snake saw a pistol on the table in front of him. Snake walked to the table, exposing a boy who was sitting there. The boy had long hair and was wearing a uniform nearly identical to Snake’s. “Hello. So glad you could make it.” The boy said. He looked up at Snake. Snake brushed him off as a cheap scare. Snake continued walking towards the table. “I know everything about you, John. I know where you were born. I know who you were trained by. I know your moves.” He said. Snake stared at him, then looked down at the pistol. Snake reached for it. The boy jumped up to stop his hand. Snake punched him square in the nose. “I don’t want to do this, kid. Back off.” Snake said. “It’s your death wish, but go ahead. Pick up the weapon.” The kid said. Snake decided not to pick up the gun, and walked towards the kid who was on the floor. The kid stood up. “Mirror mirror, on the wall. Who’s the greatest of them all?” The kid said, before punching Snake in the nose. He then pounced on Snake. He got Snake on the floor and hit him 5 times. Snake kicked the kid off, rolled up & preformed a judo throw on the kid. He quickly got back up, but was pushed up against a wall by Snake. Snake knocked him out with an elbow to the head. “Did you see that Kaz?” Snake said. “Yeah. Look, just fulton him out and get the weapon. You need to get back here soon.” Kaz said. Snake picked up the pistol and looked it over for a minute. He put it in a holster and picked up the kid. “Kaz, send in the helicopter. I can’t fulton him.” Snake said. “Why?” Kaz asked. “Do you want a younger, pissed off version of me at Mother Base without me there?” “Fine. I’ll send in pequod.” Snake snuck to the landing zone and got on the helicopter and headed back to Mother Base. On the way there, the kid woke up. Snake was looking him in the eye as he sat up. “You can try to be Big Boss all you want. But it’s not gonna happen pulling stunts like that, kid.” Snake said. “You got lucky. I would’ve had y-luck didn’t factor into it, kid. You’re a poser. I’m the real thing.” The boy tried to say before being interrupted by Snake. “Tell me your name.” Snake demanded. “Devan.” He said. “How old are you?” Snake asked. “10”. Devan answered. “Where are you from?” “America.” “Where in America?” “Washington.” “What were you doing in Afghanistan?” “I was taken into custody of Cipher when I was 2.” “Cipher?” “Yes.” Snake stared at Devan. Devan stared back. “Alright.” Snake said. “You’re gonna come to Outer Heaven. You’re gonna train under me and learn how to use your head. And if you refuse, I can’t just let you go back to Cipher.” Snake said. Snake pulled out the pistol. “What is it?” Snake asked. “It’s a pistol.” Devan said. “What’s so special about it?” “Why don’t you find out?” “Fine.” Snake said. Snake opened the helicopter door and fired the gun into the water. It was a plasma pistol. “Plasma?” Snake said. “Yup. Pretty impressive huh? They’re making plasma assault rifles… I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Devan said. Snake looked at Devan and saw a piece of paper hanging out of one of his pockets. Snake grabbed it. It was a letter from Cipher. Chapter 2 - Institute Coming Soon Category:Fan Stories Category:Metal Gear Solid